blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Unrelated Moba Kits 2
Since page 1 was getting pretty crowded, I made another one. CTHULHU Melee Passive: Celestial Body: Cthulhu has 40% Damage resistance at all times, unless he has recently been hit by a hard crowd control effect. (Stun, Fear, Stasis, etc.) Q: Sun's Radiance: Cthulhu shields himself, and equips a warhammer made of solar flame. After a brief period, the shield will explode, damaging and blinding all enemies near Cthulhu. Even if the shield is broken, the explosion will go off. The Warhammer of Solar flame will make all of Cthulhu's attacks deal splash damage around the target. the Warhammer lasts until Cthulhu uses an ability that gives him a different weapon. W: Moonlight: Cthulhu reveals a nearby area with moonlight, and equips a bow made of lunar energy. The bow of lunar energy will make Cthulhu's attacks ranged, and increase his attack speed. Cthulhu has infinite attack range against all targets revealed by Moonlight. The Lunar Bow lasts until Cthulhu uses an ability that gives him a different weapon. E: Starbeam: Cthulhu launches a beam of starlight in a long-ranged line in target direction, and then equips an arcane focus made of the stars themselves. The Star Focus will increase Cthulhu's attack range drastically, and make him deal slight bonus damage. Ultimate: Celestial Attunement: Cthulhu can choose to Attune himself to a certain celestial body, giving him vastly different bonuses depending on which he chooses. Solar Attunement: Celestial body's damage reduction is now always active, but only reduces 20% of damage. Starbeam now will teleport you to the first target hit. You will always have The Warhammer of Solar flame out, Starbeam and Moonlight will not make you change weapons. Your ultimate becomes Sunfall: Cthulhu leaps into the air, and then comes crashing down at target location, dealing massive damage to all enemies in the area after a major delay. This ability can be targeted globally. Lunar Attunement: Sun's Radiance can now be cast on allies and yourself. You will always have the Lunar bow out, and Sun's Radiance and Starbeam will not make you change weapons. Your ultimate becomes Umbra Noctis: Cthulhu channels, and then turns all nearby allies invisible for a brief period of time. the Invisibility is broken if you attack. Stellar Attunement: Sun's Radiance can now be cast on allies and yourself. You will always have the Star Focus out, and Sun's Radiance and Moonlight will not make you change weapons. Your attack range increases by even more, and your Ultimate begins Starstorm: Cthulhu begins channeling, and during this time, you control a "targeting reticule". Stars constantly fall in the area currently targeted, and you can move the area to move where the stars fall. the stars deal damage in a small area. This ability lasts for 7 seconds. Skins: Schoolgirl Cthulhu, Void Cthulhu. TIME Ranged Passive: Observer: After a brief amount of time while out of combat, Time becomes an invulnerable spirit. This lasts until he is either hit by hard crowd control, or attacks or uses an ability. Q: Time Rip: Time rips a hole in time, sending out a narrow line skillshot. The time rip does damage, and slows all targets hit. The slow starts small, but gets more and more intense over the duration. W: Fast Forward: Time makes either an enemy or ally fast forward through time. Enemies take damage over time and are slowed from aging quickly. Allies are fast forwarded a little bit less far, and get a boost to both movement speed and attack speed for a duration. E: Lock in time: Time puts an enemy in stasis for up to 4 seconds. he can reactivate this ability to cancel the stasis. Ultimate: Rewind: Time makes a pulse at target location, that "Saves" the current state of all warriors inside, including their position. After either 5 seconds or when Time reactivates the ability, the Warriors are all reverted back to that current state that was saved before. Skins: Radical Time, Grandpa Time ORION Melee Passive: Soundburst: Periodically, Orion will release a sound burst all around him from his loud music, dealing damage to nearby enemies, If he uses one of his abilities while the soundwave is pulsing, the ability gets empowered. Q: Rapier Throw: Orion throws his rapier in a line, damaging and slowing the first enemy it hits. If cast while Soundburst pulses, the rapier will ZOOM in a much longer line, doing more damage, hitting all targets in a line, slowing them, and causing additional bleed damage over time. W: Clear Away: Orion cranks the volume on his boomboxes for a quick second, just enough to damage and knock back all enemies in a cone. If cast while Soundburst is pulsing, enemies are LAUNCHED back much further, and will additionally damage any enemies they collide with. E: Echo Wave: Orion sends out an echoing sound pulse in a line, stopping at the first target hit and damaging them and all enemies around them. Every secondary target hit also makes an echo wave, that will damage enemies around THEM as well. If cast while Soundburst pulses, Echo wave will travel much faster, and the AOE of the echo explosion will be even bigger, and do more damage. Ultimate: Cranked up: Orion cranks up his music to full volume, setting the Cooldown of his Soundburst passive to 2 seconds and lowers the base cooldowns on all his abilities by a percentage for a brief period of time. Skins: DJ Orion, Celestial Orion FRAKTUR Ranged Passive: Looming Force: When Fraktur is out of combat, he slouches, making him appear much shorter than he really is, when he first engages in combat, he unslouches, making him much more intimidating. When Fraktur engages in combat after being out of combat for a while, he emits a pulse around him, that fears all enemies hit for 1 second. Q: Molotov Throw: Fraktur throws a molotov cocktail at a targeted area, damaging all enemies inside for a percentage of their maximum health. W: Pump-action: Passively, Fraktur's basic attacks damage all enemies in a cone. When activated, Fraktur grabs a nearby enemy, stunning them briefly while he fires his shotgun right into them, dealing double his attack damage, and knocking them back. E: We got a runner!: Fraktur takes out his rifle and fires in a direction, damaging the first enemy hit in a long range, and doing bonus damage based on their missing HP. Ultimate: Vicious Mockery: Fraktur completely belittles and insults a targeted enemy warrior, reducing all damage they deal by 75% for a brief period of time, as well as dealing damage. Skins: Sheriff Fraktur, Space Marine Fraktur, Mafia Fraktur MANA RITSUKO Melee Passive: Lone Fox: Mana Ritsuko does 150% more damage if no allies are near her. Q: Fistpunch: Mana immediately does a basic attack on a targeted melee unit, this ability does not interfere with Mana's autoattack timer. W: Deflect Missiles: When activated, Mana begins deflecting all ranged attacks and projectiles at her for 3 seconds, gathering and storing their damage, when reactivated, Mana throws all the energy in a line, doing a percentage of the stored damage to the first enemy hit. E: Kitsune Agility: Mana instantly dashes behind a targeted enemy in melee range, hitting them with a basic attack. Ultimate: Tidal Wave: Mana selects a vector target location, a tidal wave then forms in that area, knocking up and carrying all enemy warriors hit for the ride, pushing them in the selected direction, and dealing damage to all those caught inside. Skins: Heavenspawn Mana, Hellspawn Mana, Ninja Mana, Wizard Mana BALOHIR Ranged Passive: Discordian's Harmony: Balohir does not use mana, instead, he uses 4 Discordian Orbs as his resource, Balohir's attacks do more damage the more Discordian Orbs he has unused. Q: Orb of Tranquility: Balohir puts a helpful orb on an ally, healing them over time. the heal is increased for every orb after the first. This ability has no cooldown. The orb lasts on the target until Balohir relocates it. W: Psy-blast: Balohir pulses psychic energy from all of his orbs, damaging and knocking back all enemies nearby. The damage and knockback scales with every additional orb on a target. E: Orb of Discord: Balohir puts a hindering orb on an enemy, making them take bonus damage from all attacks, the damage bonus is increased with every orb after the first. If all 4 orbs are on a single enemy, that enemy also deals 25% less damage. This ability has no cooldown. The orb lasts on the target until Balohir relocates it. Ultimate: Transcendance: Balohir transcends, becoming invulnerable and majorly healing all nearby allies over time. Skins: Pimp Balohir, Hellspawn Balohir, Heavenspawn Balohir, HEERDEDS PRINGOUT Is never getting a kit Melee Passive: Stalwart Defender: Heerdeds passively gives 5% Damage Reduction to all allies near him. Q: Arsenal: Heerdeds can wield 3 different weapons, and switches between them with every cast of Arsenal. his weapons are as follows. Zillihelt: While zillihelt is the active weapon, Heerdeds passively gains lifesteal and attack speed. Joker's Morningstar: While Joker's morningstar is the active weapon, Heerdeds passively gains movement speed while moving towards enemies, and every few seconds, his next basic attack will deal bonus damage and stun the target. Semohms' Sword: While Semohms' Sword is the active weapon, Heerdeds gains bonus damage and his Damage Reduction aura is increased to 10% DR. W: Fallen Smite: Heerdeds calls down Alizor's fury on a target area, damaging all enemies in a small area. The arrow in the ground lingers, healing all nearby allies over time while they stay near the arrow. E: Divine Judgement: If an ally nearby has recently been damaged by an enemy, Heerdeds can cast this on a target enemy, dealing damage equal to a percent of the damage they have recently dealt to Heerdeds' allies. Ultimate: Intercept: Heerdeds gets in a ready stance, staying stock still and being unable to do anything else for 5 seconds. If any ally is hit while near Heerdeds in this stance, he instantly blocks the attack, taking all of the effects onto himself. Skins: Paladin Heerdeds, Revenant Heerdeds, Shadowfallen Heerdeds JOKER Melee Passive: Hyperactive Frenzy: Periodically, Joker's next basic attack will have him bite the target, which then allows him to leap a moderate distance in a targeted direction. Basic attacks lower this cooldown by 1 second. Q: Scream of Pain: Joker screams in pain, damaging all enemies nearby and making them deal 10% less damage, as well as stunning them for .5 seconds. W: Swath: Joker spins up his morning star for 1 second, and then swings it in a wide arc in front of him, damaging all enemies in the area and knocking them back slightly. E: Laceration: Joker dashes to an enemy and claws them, reducing any healing they receive, and damaging them lightly. Ultimate: Voodoo Doll: Joker chooses an enemy warrior, and then sets his voodoo doll to emulate them, he then throws it on the ground and begins mercilessly beating it with his morning star, dealing massive damage to the enemy with each hit. This ability has global range, and can be cast even when Joker does not have direct vision of the enemy warrior. Skins: Birthday Clown Joker, Alive Joker, Hellbound Joker VALKASAR Melee Passive: Classical Music: Valkasar has 4 shadows constantly playing music on his back. The shadows will constantly deal damage to all enemies near them, but their damage auras do not stack. If shadows are too far away from Valkasar, they teleport back onto his back. Shadows have limited health, but take majorly reduced damage from all sources except AOE damage. if they die, they will be gone for 10 seconds, before respawning on Valkasar's back. Shadows do not move on their own. Q: Psychokinesis: Valkasar picks up a shadow or a minion, and throws it in target direction. damaging the first enemy hit. The minion or shadow will then land next to the target. There is a 1% chance you will throw a coffee mug instead in target direction, damaging all enemies in an area next to the first target. W: Strobe Light: Valkasar instantly confuses all enemy warriors in a target area, making them run in random directions with strobe lights and preventing them from doing anything else for a brief time. E: Psionic Mindblast: Valkasar charges up, before firing a laser in target direction, damaging all enemies it hits, and making them take double damage from classical music for a brief period. Ultimate: Shadow Breath: Passively, Valkasar gains 2 tentacles from his back, that increase his attack range, and let him periodically root a target with his basic attacks for up to 3 seconds, as long as Valkasar stays near them. Valkasar takes a deep breath in, and then breathes shadowy energy in a large cone, damaging all enemies in the area. Shadows in the area are healed, and begin doing bonus damage with their classical music damage aura. After you use the breath, you can never use it again, as Valkasar sucks at breathing. Skins: Pride Valkasar, Lifeguard Valkasar, Rockstar Valkasar, Raveyard Valkasar, KILJURN Melee Passive: Elk's Charge: Every few seconds, Kiljurn's next basic attack will have increased range, and make him charge to the target. Q: Bodyguard: Kiljurn throws out his captain america hammerthing/shield out in a line, immediately dispelling all enemy projectiles it collides with. If it absorbs at least 1 enemy projectile, the shield stuns the first enemy it hits as well. W: Reckless: A toggled ability, when toggled on, Kiljurn gives and recieves more damage. E: Acid Breath: Kiljurn breathes out acidic breath in a line, damaging and shredding the defenses of all enemies in a line. Ultimate: Rage: Passively, Kiljurn will go into a rage if he is in combat for 5 seconds, gaining 50% damage reduction and bonus damage on his attacks. The rage ends when he is out of combat for another 5 seconds. Skins: Eastern Kiljurn, Bearskinned Kiljurn, Wrath Kiljurn, DARIUS (not the league one) Melee Passive: Burning Hatred: all damage that Darius deals applies stacks of burning hatred to his enemies, up to a maximum of 5. these stacks interact with his abilities, but don't do anything on their own. Q: Move, Wiseass!: Darius spins with his blazing longsword, damaging and knocking back all enemies near him. for every enemy warrior he hits, he also gains a stacking movement speed boost, and can walk through units. W: Infernal Fury: Darius detonates all stacks of burning hatred on enemy warriors, damaging them for each stack, and healing himself for every stack he detonated. E: Enraging Taunt: Darius taunts and applies a stack of burning hatred to every enemy near him. If he manages to taunt at least 3 enemy warriors, they also take moderate damage. Ultimate: Undying Anger: Passively, Darius does not die at 0 hp, he instead, goes into negative HP, he can go up to -1000 before dying. However, while in the negative, Darius's HP does not naturally regenerate. When activated, Darius bites a target quickly, doing minor damage. this active costs no mana and has a low cooldown. Skins: Fludon Darius, Orion Guard Darius, Darius Ritsuko BEATRICE "FASTDRAW BEE" ALESON Ranged Passive: Glowvolver: Beatrice's mystical glowvolver periodically is empowered by it's light energy, dealing bonus damage and revealing the target on her next attack. Q: Brutal Kill: Beatrice passively gains movement speed whenever she attacks an enemy. When activated, Beatrice brutally assaults a target in melee range, doing damage based on a percentage of their missing health. If this kills the target, Beatrice heals for a large percent of her maximum health. W: Aim: Beatrice aims carefully with her next shot, making her next autoattack deal true damage, and ignore any effects that would normally block physical attacks. E: Hit-and-run: Once activated, Beatrice is able to attack and move at the same time for a brief period of time. if Beatrice kills an enemy warrior while the effect is going on, the duration of the buff refreshes. Ultimate: Deadeye Quickdraw: Beatrice begins focusing on a single target at long range, and then fires two shots at them, one after 1 second, and then another 1 second after the first. The shots do twice Beatrice's normal attack damage, and even more bonus damage against targets revealed by the Glowvolver. Skins: Sheriff Beatrice, Frogmasked Beatrice, Veteran Beatrice NIGHTSLASHER ZANNIN Melee Passive: Cross-road killing: The first attack Nightslasher lands on an enemy warrior deals bonus damage equal to a percentage of their current health. this ability can not proc on the same target for a time after. Q: Darkness: Passively, Nightslasher's blade begins emanating an aura of darkness around him. Any enemy warriors that stay in the aura for 3 seconds are turned nearsighted for a brief period of time. the aura can not turn them nearsighted again for a period of time after. When activated, Nightslasher moves the aura to a target location. the Aura must stay near Nightslasher however, or it will go back on him. W: Z-Carve: Nightslasher passively marks targets with every strike, on every 3rd attack on a single target, Nightslasher will deal bonus damage, and reduce the target's healing. When activated, Nightslasher immediately stuns a target within melee range as he carves a "Z" into them, dealing the passive damage, and marking them for a brief period, while marked, Nightslasher heals for a percentage of the damage he deals to the target. E: Like the Night: Passively, Nightslasher is invisible as long as he stays out of an enemy warrior's vision range for a brief period. When activated, Nightslasher immediately turns invisible for a time, enemy warrior's vision ranges will not break this invisibility. Ultimate: The Worm Turns: When this ability is off cooldown, Nightslashe does not die when he reaches 0 HP , instead, he stumbles back, before lunging forward and slashing in a wide arc in front of him, damaging all enemy warriors in the arc, and healing 20% of his maximum hp for each warrior he hits. Skins: Shogun Nightslasher, Templar Nightslasher, Weeaboo Nightslasher AHNN'YEZ Melee Passive: Cure Wounds: Ahnn'yez cannot autoattack, just like Lady Creation, she heals allies she "Autoattacks", however, these heals cost mana. However, she does do a percentage of her magic power as damage to structures. Q: Thri-kreen Leap: Ahnn'yez leaps to a target location quickly, and gains a brief movement speed boost afterward. W: Death Ward: Ahnn'yez puts a death ward on a target in melee range, preventing them from going below 1 HP for a brief period of time. E: Guiding Bolt: Ahnn'yez fires a slow-moving bolt that relentlessly follows a target enemy warrior, the bolt provides vision around it, and deals moderate damage to the target when it hits. The bolt can last up to 10 seconds before it dissipates. Ultimate: Power Word: Heal: Ahnn'yez begins praying to Lykkia, charging herself with healing energy. After 2 seconds, She unleashes a massive shockwave around her that travels globally, healing all allies it touches for a massive amount. Skins: Cultist Ahnn'yez, Yuan-ti Ahnn'yez (Rip Allia), Category:Miscellaneous